Words of Regret
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress's anger gets the better of her and she wishes Po to go away and never come back. To her dismay it comes true and now she will do anything to get Po back but will he want to come back? Find out and please review.
1. A Wish Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Words of Regret

Chapter 1: A Wish Fulfilled

Tigress was in the training hall doing what she did best train. Punching and kicking up a storm as wooden dummies became splinters under her touch. Sweat poured from her face as her heart raced. One more dummy stood in her way she arched up her back and tensed. She was about to pounce when Po came bursting in. "Hey Tigress", he said as he ran in he tripped and fell on her.

"Po get off me!" she yelled. Po immediately got off and helped her up.

"Sorry Tigress I just tripped", Po sad with a soft tone.

"It is fine just don't run in here like that again okay" Tigress said trying not to get mad.

"Okay I promise", Po said. "Anyways the reason I came in here was to tell you that dinner was ready".

"Thanks I will be in there in a minute", Tigress said. Po left and Tigress did one last kick and knocked the dummy out. Then walked in the kitchen and Po carrying soup bowls saw Tigress and tried to go around her when again he fell and landed on her. Soup stained her fur and Tigress had enough. "Po why are you so clumsy can't you watch where you are going?" she asked in a loud voice.

"I am sorry Tigress I tried to avoid you but I slipped", Po said trying to apologize. He offered her a towel and she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me I don't need your help! In fact I don't need you at all just go away!" she yelled. She didn't know why she was so angry Po always tripped on her before but she was just angry.

"Is that what you wish Tigress for me to go away and never come back?" Po asked in a soft voice as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes I wish that you would go away and never come back!" she yelled. Then she stalked off leaving everyone in shock.

Yet unbeknown to Tigress Po got a strange look in his eyes as he softly whispered", Okay Tigress you want me gone forever wish granted". Then he walked out the door and Viper slithered after him.

"Po please don't leave Tigress didn't mean it you know how she gets", Viper said trying to make her friend feel better.

"No Viper I am tired of this all I ever do is try to be nice to people and they always hurt me well I am tired of being hurt if Tigress wants me gone then I am gone", Po said and walked away without turning back. Viper stood there in shock and she hoped after a walk Po would calm down return to the palace and Tigress and him will make up. Tigress was washing the soup off of her fur and frowning. She was mad at herself for letting her anger get the better of her again. She didn't mean what she said about her wishing Po to go away. It was just an accident and he did offer to help but like always she snapped first instead of being calm. Once she was done with her bath she would apologize and hopefully Po would forgive her. He seemed very forgiving but she didn't want to push her luck for she wanted to be his friend for she did care about him. Po was clumsy and annoying but he was sweet and thoughtful. Lazy but would always be there when she or the others needed him. After she was clean she went to find Po. She looked in his room but found it empty. Then went to the peach tree for Po always went there when he was upset but he was gone. She was starting to get worried for it was getting dark and so she went to go ask the others if they seen him.

"Hey guys where is Po?" Tigress asked.

"He is gone Tigress", Viper said.

"I know I need to find him I need to apologize", Tigress said.

"No, he is gone as in gone not coming back", Viper said.

"What do you mean he is gone where did he go?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know he just said he was tired of being hurt and that if you wanted him gone he was granting your wish", Viper explained sadly.

"Oh don't cry Viper this is Po we are talking about. He will cool off like I did and we will see him in the morning and I will apologize and he will forgive me and everything will be back to normal", Tigress assured.

"I hope you are right Tigress I really do", Viper said softly as she slithered away.

"He will come back he always comes back", Tigress said fighting the dreadful feeling she was wrong. Po was alone in the darkened woods crying. He thought once he earned Tigress's respect she would like him but once again he made her mad and she wished him gone. All his life he tried to be nice to people and they hurt him but with Tigress it was worse. He was in love with her and when she wished him gone it was like a dagger in his heart. He pulled out a strange object from his pants it looked like a marble but it was clear. Holding it tight he threw it against a rock. A cloud of purple smoke wrapped around him and a soft voice spoke to him.

"Po it has been so long I missed you. "What brings you here?" asked a female voice.

"I made Tigress mad and she wished I was gone", Po said shedding some tears.

"That mean kitty hurt you again didn't she so bad you came here. Well do you wish to come with me?" asked the voice in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes I do I am tired of hurting I try my best but it isn't good enough. You once offered me a chance to go somewhere without pain or hurt just happiness. Is that offer still good?" Po asked.

"Of course it is Po just sit back and relax and I will take you away from all those mean people and they will never hurt you again", the voice said and the mist circled around Po and he was gone.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Strange Disappearance

Chapter 2: Strange Disappearance

Tigress went to bed and saw Po's bed empty. She was hoping he would be back soon so she could apologize. She never meant to say those cruel words but hopefully Po would be back. She fell into a restless sleep and when the gong went off she awoke and expected to see Po still sleeping dreaming about dumplings or some sort of food. Instead it was empty like it was never slept in at all. Now Tigress was worried Po should have been back by now. He couldn't be that mad at her could he? Shifu noticed Po's absence and remembered the harsh words exchanged between Po and Tigress but remained silent. They began to train but Tigress couldn't focus all she could think about was Po. His hurtful eyes burned in her mind and the way he tried to help clean her off and how she reacted to his kindness. Soon even Shifu noticed and told Tigress to go meditate. She bowed and went off to clear her mind but she just couldn't. The events of last night kept repeating itself to her as she remembered her harsh words and wished she didn't lose her temper so much. Instead of meditating she went for a walk. She went towards the woods and saw panda tracks and thought maybe she could find Po and apologize to him. The tracks led her deeper and deeper into the woods but there was no sign of Po. His tracks just stopped in the middle of the woods and there was no sign of a struggle. She leaned down and looked carefully at the tracks and noticed a weird purple dust and then her eyes caught something shining. Tigress walked over to a rock and saw a small clear marble or sphere that was cracked. She picked it up and smelled it but found nothing odd about it. Still there was no sign of Po but maybe she could take this marble to Master Shifu and maybe he might know where Po had gone. She walked back to the Palace and Master Shifu demanded to know where she had gone.

"Sorry if I worried anyone Master but I saw Po's tracks and I went in search of him to apologize but I couldn't find him for his tracks disappeared. Instead I found this near a rock where Po was last seen", Tigress said handing the marble or sphere to Shifu. He examined it closely and traced his finger around the small object and saw some purple dust attached to it. Then his face went chalk white and his eyes were huge with fright.

"It can't be it was just a legend", he said in utter shock. He dropped the marble and it rolled to Tigress's feet.

"Master what is wrong?" Tigress asked as she picked up the marble sensing the fear coming from her adoptive father.

"Where did you say you found that sphere?" Master Shifu asked ignoring Tigress's questioned.

"Near the dark part of the woods where Po's tracks ended", Tigress said.

"This is bad really bad we have to find Po and fast before it is too late", Shifu said summoning the others.

"Master what does this sphere mean is Po in danger?" Tigress asked getting concerned. The others arrived in no time and Shifu's face was still pretty scared.

"Yes Tigress Po is in great danger if he was the holder of that sphere for it contains deep magic", Shifu said his face growing serious.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked getting concerned and confused.

"That sphere if my memory serves me right is the Sphere of Lost Souls and if we want to find Po as a lifeless and soulless shell of his former self we have to find him and fast", Shifu said as he led the Furious Five to the woods.

"What have I done?" Tigress asked as a tear fell from her face as she raced off with the others to find Po before they were too late.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short I will try to make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Land of Happiness

Chapter 3: Land of Happiness

Po was sitting in a meadow surrounded by daisies as he saw other people floating on rafts in the crystal clear waters. Peach trees were ever where as he watched the clouds go by as the sun bathed him in warm light. He smiled a huge smile as he never felt so free before. "Having fun Po?" asked a velvet voice. Standing behind him was an odd creature. She looked like a type of cat with black fur but white strips. Huge raven black feathers were on her back and her eyes were a deep purple. This cat creature wore a purple tunic and was smiling down at Po.

"Yes I am Violet I am having lots of fun", Po said smiling. Violet knelt down and rested her head on his chest.

"Good my friend I am happy you are having fun", she purred softly.

"Yeah but I keep having this strange feeling that I forgot something", Po said then he felt a pain in his chest. "Every time I think about it makes my heart hurt", he mumbled.

"Here it another Lotus Blossom and it will cure you of your pain", Violet said gently picking up a Lotus Blossom from the river and handed it to Po. Po took it with a grin and ate it then a weird feeling came over him. He felt all warm inside and his pain went away.

"Thanks Violet I feel so much better you are a terrific friend", Po said hugging.

"I am your only friend", she said smiling as she hugged him.

"Yes, my only friend", he said smiling. Unbeknown to Po once he ate the Lotus Blossom a ray of blue light came out of him and into Violet's body. She smiled for she was gaining strength feeding off his pain only giving him joy. Violet was the keeper of the Land of Happiness and she would bring unhappy souls here to live forever and be happy. She met Po when he was a teenager and fell for him because he looked like her black and white and unlike the other souls who begged her to take them. Po refused saying that if he was nice enough surely he would make friends but Violet still gave him the sphere which was a key to her world. She watched through her portal at Po's life seeing all the good he did and how people treated him. She wanted to take him when he first became the Dragon Warrior when Tigress said those harsh words. But she could not take souls unless they wanted to come to her. Free will in some ways was very annoying but Po was here now enjoying nothing but happiness and Violet was going to make sure he stayed. Shifu and the others were walking into the forest to the very place where Tigress saw Po's tracks end.

"Master why would we find Po as a soulless shell?" she asked.

"Legend says that there was a guardian that ruled over a land of nothing but happiness. Sad souls that life dealt a bad hand went there and if they returned they would be not the same person. The guardian feeds on sadness and pain but if the person returns they can no longer deal with pain or sadness and they try to regain what they had in the land of happiness. Some go insane and others are reduced to a mindless and soulless shell until they just die. I never met any of the unlucky souls but Oogway did once and he told me the legend. I never believed it until now but if Po is there we have to get him out otherwise he is lost to us", Shifu said. They came to the spot where Po's tracks ended and Shifu took the sphere from Tigress. "Hopefully this will work", he said. He threw the sphere on to a rock and a purple mist swarmed around them. "Be prepared for anything my students", Shifu said as the others prepared for the worst. Back in the land of Happiness Violet stood up and felt herself being summoned.

"I have to go Po another poor soul needs me but do not worry I shall return my sweet panda", she said and kissed his cheek.

"Hurry back", Po said smiling.

Violet appeared before Shifu and the Furious Five and said", Who has summoned me?"

"I did my name is Shifu ", Shifu began.

"I know who you all are and I know why you have come. You are looking for Po but you cannot have him", Violet said firmly.

"You took him from us and we want him back!" Tigress yelled. Violet locked eyes with Tigress and like lightning was in her face.

"No little Tiger I did not take Po he came to me. He was in so much pain that he needed me to take it all away and I did. He came on his own free will I did nothing but bring him to a place where people like you would never hurt him again", Violet sneered.

"What Po is our friend we never would hurt him", Tigress said in a shocked voice.

"Oh really let's see what friends you all are to him", Violet said and snapped her finger revealing a small portal and it revealed every bad thing they did to Po.

"You don't belong at the Jade Palace and if you have any respect for us or what we do you will leave by dawn", past Tigress said.

"He can't be the Dragon Warrior Master he is a clumsy panda", past Shifu said.

"Po why are you so clumsy can't you watch where you are going? I don't need anything from you in fact I wish you would just go away!" past Tigress yelled.

"Wow you guys are really good friends and that is just a few things of what you did", Violet said smirking.

"That was in the past I got angry I didn't mean what I said Po knows that", Tigress argued.

"No little Tiger all he knows is that is so called friend hates him and wished him gone but it is not up to me if Po wants to return to you then I cannot stop him. So, let's see if he wants to go back with you", Violet said snapping her fingers. Po appeared before them but didn't see them at first just Violet.

"Violet what is wrong one minute I was sitting under a tree and now I am here is something wrong?" Po asked.

"No Po I just need to tell you something some friends of yours are here to talk to you do you wish to talk to them?" Violet asked.

"I have no friends but you Violet. You are my only friend", Po said in a confused tone.

"How sweet of you to say Po but Tigress is here do you want to talk to her?" Violet asked.

"I don't know a Tigress", Po said. Then as he thought of the name a huge shot of pain spread through him and he fell to his knees. "No Tigress, can't be here she hates me I took the Dragon Warrior title from her I didn't mean to. I always mess up around her no matter how hard I try I just mess up she wanted me gone she hates me", Po yelled as the pain increased.

"Po!" Tigress shouted and tried to run to him but Violet stopped it. She placed a paw on Po's head and he stopped crying and his pain was dulled.

"I am sorry Po I was mistaken Tigress isn't here and she won't hurt you again. Now eat another Lotus Blossom and you will feel better", she said. Po ate the Lotus Blossom that appeared in Violet's paw and she asked", Now Po do you wish to leave and return to your friends?"

"No, Violet I want to stay with you", Po said hugging her.

"Very well you shall stay with me forever ", Violet said and snapped her fingers and Po was back in the Land of Happiness unknown to him that he ever left.

"What did you do to Po?" Tigress demanded her claws coming out.

"I did nothing to him little Tiger all that pain was caused by you and now Po once to stay with me and I am not going to hurt him or throw him away like you did", Violet said with a grin. Then she zapped the sphere causing it to turn into dust. "Just so you don't try to find a way in and steal Po from me", Violet said as the mist swirled around her. "Sorry little Tiger but Po is mine now", she said laughing and disappeared. Tigress just stood there among the others and Shifu in utter shock. They had no idea how hard they were on Po and now he was gone forever. Tigress just shed a few tears but her eyes narrowed and she vowed to get Po back and prove to him that she didn't hate him but loved him.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. And those who are wondering yes I used the Lotus Blossom idea from the Percy Jackson series.


	4. A Cry for Help

Chapter 4: A Cry for Help

Tigress was seething with rage at the thought of Po being in the arms of that manipulative witch Violet. Seeing that hurt look on Po's face when he thought Tigress hated him. All that pain he felt made Tigress want to cry. If that witch Violet hadn't interfered she would have grabbed Po by the waist and hug him tight. Tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him. That he made her so happy and accepted. She could show her soft side and he wouldn't tease her but still respect her. Sphere or no sphere she was getting her panda back. And then she was going to show him just how he made her feel. She was going to keep that beautiful smile on his face and do anything to make him be happy again. While the others were looking for a way to enter the Land of Happiness Tigress went off to the exact same spot where Po disappeared. She looked all around the area to find a way to enter the Land of Happiness. What she didn't know was that Violet was looking through her portal. "Looks like I have some competition all well that can easily be dealt with", she said with an evil grin. She waved her hands and chuckled at her plan that was about to unfold. "Good bye Tigress soon Po will be all mine and you will be nothing but a bad memory", Violet said evilly. She closed the portal and went to go see Po. Po was placing lilies in the water and smiling as he saw them gently float. "Hello my lover miss me?" Violet asked sweetly. She sat on his lap and placed her head on his chest as she pulled him closer for a kiss. Po kissed her back but something felt wrong like it was good but not real. He couldn't put his paw on it but it felt like his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't imagine why Violet was kind, sweet, beautiful, and was his friend, his only friend. So what was the problem? He wondered as he kissed her. When they released Violet could sense something was wrong. "Everything alright Po?" she asked forming a little pout.

"I am not sure", Po said frowning.

"Here have another Lotus Blossom", Violet said hand feeding him it. Po eyes dimmed and he had a goofy smile on his face. "Feel better my love?" Violet asked sweetly.

"Much now that I have you", Po said as he held her. Back in the real world Tigress was searching for a way into the Land of Happiness when the vines began to attack her. The tree became a monster it's eyes glowing purple and having razor sharp teeth. It broke free from the roots and charged at Tigress. Wrapping a vine around her and choking her as she gasped out as her breath was fading her.

"Help me", Tigress gasped but no one could hear her. The tree wrapped it's branches around her and began to squeeze. If she didn't choke to death she would be crushed to death. Po was holding Violet when he heard a voice call for help. The voice sounded gentle but firm. The voice sounded familiar and was in pain. He closed his eyes as he focused and it came to him. The voice belonged to Tigress and she was in trouble. Po wanted to help her but she hated him. Always yelling at him and said she wanted him gone. But what if she was hurt and could be dying. He couldn't let her die. He stood up and Violet sensed something was wrong.

"Po what is wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I have to go Tigress is in trouble I have to find her", Po said.

"No she is not and besides who cares she hates you remember she wanted you gone", Violet said whispering in his ear. "Stay with me Po and I will make you happy", she promised.

"No Violet I have to save her. She is still my friend and I love her", Po realized. He remembered the pain but it wasn't that Tigress hurt him it was him not having her in his life. Now he was determined to get his Tigress back.

"Po, wait!" Violet cried but it was too late a portal was forming and Po jumped through. Tigress was slowly fading as she wished she could see Po once last time and tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. Suddenly she felt the breath returning and the pain in her ribs stopping. She saw Po pry the tree away from her and caught her just as she fell. He placed Tigress near a safe clearing and fought the tree with a good kick in the face the tree turned to purple dust. Po looked back at Tigress and held her.

"Tigress please be okay please just open your eyes", he begged shedding tears.

"Po is that you?" Tigress asked in shock as she placed a paw on his face.

"The one and only", he assured. "I am so sorry I left Ti", Po said.

"Po I am sorry I didn't mean what I said I do need you and I never want you to leave. The reason why I was so angry at you is because I loved you and I was afraid that if I told you that you wouldn't love me back", Tigress said crying. "Please forgive me and come home I can't live this life without you", she said.

"I love you too Ti and I will never leave you again", Po vowed and kissed her lips. Soon a cloud of mist came and Violet appeared.

"No Po is mine!" she shouted. She aimed an energy ball at Tigress ready to kill her.

"No Violet I belong to Tigress and I want to stay with her", Po said. "And what was that you said of letting people choose to come with you or not?" he asked. And Violet knew she couldn't do anything for if she did she would be tampering with free will.

"This isn't over Po will be mine", she vowed and disappeared. Po just smiled at Tigress and carried her home. Everyone rejoiced of Po's return especially Tigress as she kissed him. When Po kissed Tigress it felt right like his heart became whole again. Later that night Po was sleeping with Tigress in his arms and he was truly happy.

The end

Author's Note: Sorry to end it like this I may do a sequel if anyone has an idea let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
